


Heat Wave Hairstyle

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie's princess doesn't want to wear braids.    What is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave Hairstyle

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

“Mommy, I don’t want to wear braids today.” Hailey said.

“Honey, it’s so hot. You don’t want all that hair on your neck.

“I’m not hot.” Hailey insisted.

“Sweetheart, its 90 degrees and with the power out we don’t have climate control.

Hailey looked at her father. ‘Daddy, did you have climate control back in olden days?

He laughed. “Olden days? Let’s just say I’ve had climate control since I was sixteen. Is that olden enough for you?

“What about when you were five….like me?

“No Sweetheart I didn’t but….I wasn’t used to it either. You’ve always had it.

Effie was braiding her daughter’s hair. Hailey was pouting. “Mommy, I’m old enough to pick my own hairstyles. I want curls.

“The curling iron doesn’t work without electricity. Hailey sit still and let me make your braids.

“Mommy, I won’t wear them.

Haymitch sighed. “Hailey, we’re all hot, sweaty and cranky. If I hear another word of complaint I promise you’ll have a red, sore bottom to go along with it.

Hailey folded her arms in annoyance but was quiet while Effie made her braids.

“All done. Effie said cheerfully. “They look so pretty I don’t know why you caused such a fuss. You can play in the backyard now.

Hailey shook her head. “No thank you. I’ll play in my room.

“Hailey it’s too hot to go upstairs. Daddy will fill up your wading pool.

“No thank you Mommy. I’ll play with my dolls. Hailey ran up the stairs to the second floor.

Effie mumbled. “She’s sulking.”

Haymitch shrugged. “Yes, but she’s being very polite about it. 

‘Go upstairs and make her come down.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?

“Effie, she’s won’t come and I’m too hot to spank her.

“Uh huh, as I suspected an idle threat.

“It’s not a threat. She will go over my knee if she tries to wake me up without the bell, is rude to her mother or….anything else that I haven’t decided yet. She’s in a bad mood, if I provoke her she’s going to act out. Let her sweat a while. She’ll come down, go sit in the yard.

Twenty minutes later Hailey came downstairs. She went into the living room and tried to turn the TV on.

“It won’t work Princess. The power is still out.

“When will it be fixed? Hailey asked.

“I don’t know. It’s out all over the District. So do you want to tell me why you don’t like braids?

Hailey shook her head.

“Why not?

“I don’t want a spanking. Hailey said seriously.

“Well, you were making your mother upset. I didn’t want you to complain to Mommy anymore and make her feel bad. I’m asking you so you can’t get into trouble no matter what you say.

Hailey was suspicious. “For real? Jenny’s father said he wouldn’t spank her if she told the truth about who broke the water jar. She admitted it and he spanked her in front of everyone. It was so embarrassing.

“He didn't know Jenny or her father but he was annoyed with them. I wouldn’t do that Princess. I keep all my promises…good and bad that’s why I don’t make too many of them. 

Those new kids are teasing me.

“What new kids?

“They moved here from District 10. They saw Aunt Katniss take me to the park. They started laughing at me at the playground. Where’s your bow and arrow Hailey? Do you have berries for snacktime? Whistle for the mockingjays.

 

Haymitch was pissed at these little bastards but he didn’t show it. He said. “Honey….

Hailey’s eyes started to fill with tears. “Daddy, some people tease me because I sound Capitol…..Mommy says I should ignore them and say nothing. Some people tease me because….you drink too much and you say I can’t stick up for you so I don’t. If I’m getting teased for living in the Victor’s Village and wearing my hair like Aunt Katniss can I change that so I don’t get teased? 

He kissed her on the forehead. “Hailey, some people will always find a reason to be mean but…..he untied her hair ribbons. “You don’t have to wear braids today. Now, your mother wants that hair off your neck so……he pulled her hair back and tied it in a messy ponytail. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

“What’s this hair style called?

“I don’t know….but it’s all the rage in District 8.

Hailey was getting excited. “District 8? Where President Paylor was born?

“So I’ve heard. I saw the President’ s niece wear her hair like that when I was in the Capitol last week.

Hailey was beaming. “I have to show my friends Daisy and Lilly. Can you do their hair too?

“Honey, I’m not really good with hair…

“Please Daddy….please…..

“Uhhh okay.

Hailey went to the yard. “Mommy, Mommy, can Daisy and Lilly come over to play? Daddy’s going to play hair salon.

Effie glanced at her husband who was mumbling under his breath. “I can’t wait to see this. Let’s get your friends.


End file.
